


Mudan - Missing Chapter

by NairobiWonders



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Joanlock - Freeform, Nudity, Romantic Fluff, Some Humor, declarations, implied sex, probably not as mature as it could have been
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairobiWonders/pseuds/NairobiWonders
Summary: The promised missing chapter from Mudan. Takes place before the last chapter of the main story. Posted separately because I feel it steps out of the Teen rating of the original story.





	Mudan - Missing Chapter

Bed linens lay strewn about them in twists and tangles, the penalty they paid for coming between them. Spent, Sherlock and Joan slept, still clinging to each other. Bare arms, legs, torsos, so studiously kept apart for years, now entwined in new familiarity and basked in the glow of intimacy. 

Slowly rising to consciousness, with a deep breath and vague smile upon her lips, Joan's eyes reluctantly opened. Gratitude that sunlight had yet to seep through the bedroom's drapes swept over her; more time together ... she wanted more time. 

His head rested between hers and the pillow, and she indulged in the view of his body the room's grey light afforded - tattooed and toned, muscular, well proportioned and judging from last night, agile, gentle, attentive... so attentive. His breath, in gentle puffs against her neck, roused her from her reverie. Joan adjusted her body closer against his, savoring the moment. 

"You're awake." The words were mumbled into her neck, lips left touching her even after the sound faded. His hand squeezed at her bare hip and pressed her closer to him. "I had planned to wake you with breakfast."

Joan contentedly burrowed her head at his shoulder, "I can pretend to be asleep ..."

Sherlock rolled onto his back and took her with him. She lay atop his chest looking down at him.

He took in the wonder of her face fresh from sleep, the splash of freckles across her nose, and with eyes full of humor and reignited ardor, he teased, "You'd do that for me?"

"Not for you ..." she whispered, "for breakfast ..." and lowering her lips to his she bit and teased until he could resist no more and his lips caught hers. Both her hands held his head in place as the kiss deepened while his hands swept up the back her thighs, caressed her bottom and slid upward to entangle in her hair. She wriggled over him pushing into the softness of his abdomen as their mouths separated for want of air. 

He stared at his partner, eyes wide in admiration, "Tell me what you want and it is yours..." His hand cupped her face, thumb traced her lips.

A seriousness clouded her face as she tried to find the words, "I want this ...I want to hold you, touch you ... not just for one night. I don't want this to go away." She stroked his face with the feather soft fingertips.

Concerned by the change in her, he examined her face and realized what she was asking. "Do you think this was just a passing whim? A ... a one night stand?" Hurt trembled in his voice. "You know me better than that, Watson."

"I know that sex to you is an ... an exercise ...an ..."

"No," he stopped her continuing and moved them so she lay beneath him. He stared at her. Her face now wore the enigmatic mask, the blank expression she used to protect herself when emotion overwhelmed her. "No," he reasserted with more gentleness and pushed a strand of her back from her face. "This is us. This is not just sex or some exercise. You know my feelings for you, Watson ..." His eyes brimmed with emotion. "For the longest time, I believed the emotion a fabrication ... until you ... I love you."

Her lack of response scared him. He lifted himself from her and lay flat on his back.

From beside him, her voice slowly rose and poured over him. "I love you. ... all of you ... the sharpness of your intellect .... the gentle sweetness of your soul, and even your snarky personality ..... and less than rigorous toilet seat habits."

His heart pounded and he chose to focus on the trivial to keep himself controlled. "One time ... I only left it up one time ..." He quickly glanced at her and looked away.

Joan moved and laid her head upon his chest kissing the spot below which his heart drummed with happiness. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist and shoulders, "Do you think you might be able to wait a bit longer for breakfast?"


End file.
